In Over My Head
by Shade Penn
Summary: Sequel to How Not To Win Over A Human. Jack and Knock Out make a deal, the 'Con has one week to woo Jack or else he leaves him alone. An awkward courtship ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because I left the previous story on such an open-ended note, I'm writing this to give it a more satisfying ending. **

* * *

As Jack stared up into red optics, he wondered whether this was such a good idea after all.

He'd been constantly freaked out by the sight of every red car that went by him as his mind would always go immediately to Knock Out, but he'd always remind himself that even the 'Con wouldn't try to bother him anymore when Arcee was around. Oh, that didn't mean that he _didn't_ see Knock Out every once in a while whenever Arcee couldn't be with him, like when he was in school or when she went patrolling around his work place.

It was only for a few moments and occasional glimpses of each other, but Jack felt his skin crawl all the same as the 'Con clearly had no intention of giving up on his crush-well, Jack revised that it was more like an _obsession_ than a crush, because he'd had those, and when he felt rejected he sulked a bit but he got over it.

Really, _why was he still being pursued?_ Never mind the biological problems, but why would a _Decepticon_ find an _Autobot_-allied human attractive enough to keep up with his stalking?

Jack clutched the window pane under his fingers, this same spot he had been in before, but under those circumstances it had been a quite unwilling thing for him, and even as he opened his mouth to speak he wanted to yell for Arcee. But he had instead seen Knock Out go trailing by, arrogant enough to think he couldn't get hurt with doing this once more, and he'd called down to him to propose a deal.

And now it was time to lay down the ground work after he'd gotten the mech's attention. Though Jack had to fight back the urge to shudder as he realized it probably wasn't a hard thing to do. "I'll give you a chance." he began and interest gleam in the 'Con's optics and he continued. "You have one week to convince me why I _should_ give you a chance."

Knock Out looked down at him haughtily. "Isn't being the subject of my affection enough for that?"

"Clearly you and I have different perceptions of what good-looking is." Jack deadpanned.

Knock Out blinked before he scowled at Jack. "You little _liar…"_

Jack balked as he realized Knock Out was referring to how he _did_ think he was good-looking, while he'd actually only said it to distract him-and wow did the 'Con look angry. "It wasn't a lie," Jack blurted out quickly, "I meant you're alt-mode is nice, it's very nice."

Knock Out narrowed his optics, and Jack didn't doubt that the mech thought he was lying again. "Then _what_ is wrong?"

Jack felt his lip curl back as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious? On the Nemesis you tried to _kill me_, and then you do a complete 180 and say you like me? How can you not see anything wrong with _that?"_

"Even if you are of an inferior species, you certainly are a clever little thing; it's too bad you picked the wrong side." Knock Out replied.

Jack snorted at that. Even as they talking about his supposed 'wooing', and boy did _that_ sound weird, the 'Con still managed to demean him with a backhanded compliment. "Right, whatever," he muttered, "you have one week, and then you leave me alone."

There was a defiant look in Knock Out's optics and he nodded curtly after a moment. Jack didn't question whether or not the 'Con was going to _honor_ that agreement, or rather, when the deal was _over_ he knew that Knock Out wasn't going to go along with that. After all, he still had his week and Jack knew to prepare for anything the mech did to try and change his mind.

Who was he kidding, when the week was over he was either going to be kidnapped _then_ or before the week was over.

They both bartered back and forth about the specifics of the deal, Jack being brushed off any time he brought up the subject of kidnapping and with each evasive topic he could almost see the gears in the mech's head turn as he thought about taking the boy away. Before Arcee could awake from the sounds of the talking outside, Knock Out leaned in close to the boy and for a moment Jack held his breath.

But Knock Out just smirked at him. "Too easy." He said leaning back and transformed before he soundlessly drove away.

Jack let out his breath in a shaky sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled back and closed the window, thinking with self-deprecation that at least this time he hadn't been naked and was being blatantly propositioned.

Jack grimaced as perhaps that latter part was rather questionable.

* * *

Jack could almost see the worried look Arcee gave him as he went into school, he'd seen the same look on his mother's face as she left for work every day, and they both had a _very_ good reason to be worried with what happened before with Knock Out. Though he also knew that if he told them about what he'd agreed to, then they'd think there was seriously something wrong with him for doing this.

But then he himself questioned his sanity ever since he'd woken up.

He realized he hadn't just offered himself up to the mech if he could 'woo' him, but that there were other implications that came with it; what would the Autobots think? Would they be disgusted or just think he was stupid for doing this? He certainly thought so, but a deal was a deal; even if he thought Knock Out wasn't going to hold up his end of the bargain when the week was up.

And by some slim chance he did, then color him surprised.

"Jack!" The boy looked up and saw Miko waving at him from the hall and hurried over to him. "So did you see that creep lately?"

Ever since it'd been brought to light to the other Autobots and to Miko and Raf by extension, the young boy had been sympathetic, but Miko had been entirely too interested in Jack's stalker/stalkee relationship with Knock Out; if it could even be called that. "I don't see how you'd care about that." He said uncertainly.

Miko rolled her eyes. "He's a 'Con sure, but he likes you enough to _follow_ you around." She said amazed and Jack wondered if he should feel insulted. "You're like a 'Con magnet."

Jack's eye twitched as he remembered bring that up to Arcee afterwards with the incident in the desert and how he found out about Knock Out's intentions toward him. She had _not_ been amused when he added Knock Out to the list who wanted him-well, the latter two had wanted him _dead_ of course, but he was genuinely uneasy about whether or not Knock Out would simply get tired of him and just straight up kill him.

"You make it sound like it's supposed to be a good thing." Jack said dryly.

Miko snorted. "Well I wouldn't want to be in your position, but it's still so cool to have a giant robot be romantically interested in you."

The boy looked at the girl incredulously. "It's _not_ cool, I'm scared out of my mind; who knows what goes on in that twisted mind of his." He said darkly and even though he was mainly guessing, he still couldn't be sure about what Knock Out _did_ think. "He could end up killing me," he added darkly, "or worse."

Miko raised a brow disbelievingly. "What could be worse than that?"

Jack pursed his lips and his eyes roved around the hall to make sure no one would be listening in on this. It was embarrassing and disturbing, but it was also something the Autobots didn't relay to Miko or Raf because of the nature of the topic. Also the incompatibility problems, though Jack suppressed a shudder as the red mech wouldn't have offered if he hadn't had a way _around _that problem. "Miko, Knock Out propositioned me and then he wanted to _rape_ me," he hissed softly, "is _that_ 'worse than that'?"

Miko had paled and the starry-eyed look in her eyes was gone, like she had just been forcibly reminded that the one she was talking about was _still_ a 'Con, who had and still was, following him around. "Oh." She said and for once she looked like she didn't know how to continue.

Though Jack quite honestly Miko could use a lesson about tact, he had to pity her for a moment. "Yeah, oh." He breathed and the bell broke them out of their stupor.

Jack shook his head and hurried off to his first class, trying to push back the thought about when Knock Out was going to show up for his first attempt. '_Please don't let it be during school.'_

He wouldn't be able to explain _that_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For a moment, Jack had honestly thought that Knock Out wasn't going to try anything. He hadn't seen the mech outside his school, or when he was done work. He'd even called his mother to make sure she was alright and she said she hadn't seen Knock Out. With that sheep thing he wasn't taking a chance with her safety.

When he came back with Arcee to his house though, well, he wasn't quite ready for what he saw. He opened the garage door and out poured a whole bunch of flowers, and Jack could see no roots attached. He highly doubted he had a secret admirer as his _only_ admirer was neither a secret nor very subtle. He also found it highly dubious that Knock Out would have went out and picked them himself, so that left only one option. "Arcee, I think there should be a look out for any reports of flower theft."

"Knock Out." Arcee grumbled as she had to watch Jack dig through the flowers to let her go in as he pushed them out. The floor was still littered with the lilies as she transformed after Jack closed the garage door, and she crossed her arms expectantly. "Do you have something to say?"

Jack looked nervously at the ground, but his eyes caught sight of a piece of paper on the ground. He reached down and picked it up, his brow furrowing before his eyes widened. "I think Knock Out wrote me a poem." He said in disbelief. "Just like how these things are white, you'll never again see the light." He read and rolled his eyes. "How charming." He said sarcastically.

"That sounded like a threat." Arcee pointed out and gestured to the flowers still scattered around the floor. "And he knows where you _live_, Jack. Why are you so calm?"

"Because 'Cons threatening me is nothing new, remember?" Jack retorted and Arcee grimaced as she was reminded of how Jack had made several 'Cons blacklists. "And besides, Knock Out's shock value wore off, what he did and tried to do freaked me out; but I've gotten used to it." He lied as he couldn't tell Arcee about the deal he made with the 'Con.

He crumpled the paper and tossed it to the side.

_'Day one and he hasn't made me like him any more than I already didn't.'_

* * *

When they both went to the base, Arcee was quick to report what Knock Out had done.

"He sent you _flowers?"_ Miko asked in disbelief. "You mean after all those weird things he'd done, he does something _normal?"_

"I wouldn't call it normal." Jack retorted.

"Knock Out wouldn't be doing this if he still figured he had a chance." Arcee added and looked down at Jack, and he looked back at her and shrugged.

"He'd probably get bored eventually, there's nothing to worry about." He said.

Arcee looked incredulous. "If he gets bored of this, he could _kill_ you. Or much worse if he doesn't."

"I've thought of that already, but there's nothing I can do about it." Jack lied. He felt bad about it, but he _really_ didn't want them to think he was crazy for this. "And if Knock Out really was serious about this whole thing, then he could have just kidnapped me when we're asleep." He said and the realization hit both him and the other 'Bots at the same time.

Jack had never noticed that aspect with everything else to think about, but it was _true_.

"Maybe I really should be sleeping with one eye open." Jack said nervously.

"You can do that?" Smokescreen questioned and looked interested.

Jack looked at the new comer and shrugged. "Yeah, some people can."

"Getting back to the current topic," Arcee said with some annoyance, "maybe it would better if you stayed here until this blows over."

"At that rate he'll never leave." Ratchet said gruffly.

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Arcee, my mom said I had to be back home early because of this Knock Out thing, so can we talk about this when she gets home?"

Arcee looked like she wanted to talk about this _now_, but she nodded and transformed. "Hop on."

Jack proceeded to do just that and put his helmet on, but Miko's words made him falter.

"What's Knock Out going to do next, send you candy?"

"Don't jinx it!" Jack retorted and Arcee raced out of the base, and he felt worried about what he might find at home. What _was_ he going to find next? Given the brief insight to Knock Out's thought process, he clearly didn't care enough to check the credibility of his 'wooing' tactics. At the moment though, he just wanted to get home and forget about things until his mother came home.

As she was just as worried as Arcee about this 'Knock Out thing,' she might actually agree to send him to the base. That would complicate things, and Jack _telling_ them he already had a plan in motion would just make things even more difficult. He didn't like going behind their backs, but this thing could blow out of proportion if the Decepticons knew what Knock Out was doing.

Come to think of it, why _didn't_ they know what he was doing? How was he getting away with this?

Jack shook his head as Arcee drove into the laneway of his home and he walked up to the garage door, lifting it up. He only had a moment to notice the other person before he was pulled in and the door fell shut behind him. His heart felt like it was going to explode from his chest as he was pushed up against the door. "Don't hurt me, please!"

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, Jack."

Jack's blood ran cold as it was impossible, it _couldn't_ be. "Knock Out?" he questioned and squinted his eyes, which rapidly adjusted to the sight of a redhead several inches taller than him, pale, with red eyes and clad in red and black.

Knock Out grinned. "Surprised? How _else_ did you think we were going to frag?"

Jack flushed, but it died when he comprehended what this meant and the fear quickly returned. "_No_, now let me go; you need to leave!"

Knock Out chuckled darkly as he raised his voice. "I know you can hear us, Arcee. What can you do to stop me, when you can't transform without giving yourself away? You have no idea what I could be doing, the things I _want_ to do." He taunted and leaned down to Jack's neck.

Jack winced, but his fear was replaced momentarily with disgust when he felt Knock Out inhale. "Are-are you _sniffing_ me?" he asked and attempted to shove the redhead away from him.

"You really need to stop working at that food establishment," Knock Out replied unconcerned, "it's really interfering with the way you smell."

"Why would you care about that? And how would _you_ know what I smell like clean?" Jack asked, but then he felt horrified. "Have you been _watching _me?"

"Of course I have." Knock Out said flippantly. "I thought you knew this already, it's not like I made it a _secret_."

"No, I mean, have you been watching me while I'm _sleeping?"_ Jack asked and Knock Out tilted his head, but nodded. Jack felt like he was going to be sick. So the 'Con really _could_ have just up and taken him away. "Did-did you do anything?" he asked and was rather afraid to hear the answer.

Knock Out scowled at him. "No, I didn't. I'd prefer you awake for the experience; it'd be like fragging a _corpse_ if I did anything."

"That was very considerate of you." Jack muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Several minutes earlier, Arcee had been thoroughly stunned by how Knock Out could have a tangible human form. It should have been a hologram, like Sadie, but apparently Knock Out's obsession with Jack went deeper than she realized. She commed the base with this, while keeping one audio on the conversation behind the door. There were still people outside, and someone could notice if she moved on her own.

_:Arcee to base, Knock Out is here!:_

_:How could he be there?: _Ratchet asked in disbelief.

_:Knock Out got himself some solid hologram, and he's holding Jack up inside the garage. I'd replay what he said, but I might purge my tanks if I have to hear it again.:_ Arcee replied grimly.

There were several moments of silence, but Optimus spoke up soon enough. _:Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead are en route.:_

The blue Autobot was confused for a moment before she realized why they were being sent. _:They can't take on Knock Out, even if he would be on even ground.:_

_:It would take longer to bring Ms. Darby back, and even longer to request help from Agent Fowler.:_ Optimus explained.

Arcee could see his point, but it was still too dangerous. What if Knock Out hurt them?

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jack asked abruptly when Knock Out leaned toward his neck again.

"I believe you call what I'm going to do a 'hickey.'" Knock Out replied.

Jack's eyes widened and he turned his head to avoid the 'Con and pushed against his chest. "I don't think so, and while we're on the subject, why don't you leave too?"

Knock Out grabbed Jack's wrists and pinned them to the side of his head, and used his teeth to pull the collar of his shirt down. Jack assumed Knock Out was attempting to be sexy, but given the situation, Jack just found it incredibly creepy. He squirmed to get away, even harder when Knock Out pressed his lips to Jacks collar and bit down.

"Ahh!" Jack cried out and scowled. "You freaking bit me!"

"Well, how else was I supposed to make the hickey appear?" Knock Out asked rolling his eyes, but he smirked at him. "But don't worry, I'm a doctor; I'll make it feel better."

"Do you not hear the words coming out of your mouth, and how creepy they are?" Jack questioned.

Knock Out furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?" he questioned, but before Jack could answer, the door behind him suddenly started to lift, and neither had the time to react before they fell onto the pavement. Knock Out had fallen on top of Jack, and he saw the other two Autobot humans standing there, with the actual Autobots blocking the way. "Well, this is awkward."

"Get off me." Jack groaned and wriggled his wrists.

Knock Out paused only briefly in consideration before he moved one hand to the back of Jack's head, and lifted it up to his ear. "Hope you liked Day 1." He whispered and leaned forward to give Jack a kiss full on the lips, and his body seemed to fritz out of existence.

Jack was in a daze when he could breathe again and the weight on top of him disappeared. He blinked blearily up at Miko and Raf. "Hey, when did you two get here?" he murmured.

"I think he might have a concussion." Raf said worried, though he looked a little awkward too.

Miko seemed to have no such concerns though about being subtle. "Dude, Knock Out just _kissed_ you."

"Miko, take Jack with you and Bulkhead, and take him to see June." Arcee said swiftly. "Now that Knock Out can take a human form somehow, I don't think she'd want Jack here either."

"Jack, you need to keep your eyes open." Raf said as Miko helped Jack to his feet and hauled him with her over to her green guardian.

Jack peered around, still looking dazed but nodded. "Alright." He said and put his fingers to his collar and pulled the shirt down. "Is it bruised?"

Miko stared at the bright red mark on his neck. "Yeah, it's going to."

Jack groaned and pulled his shirt back up. "Damn him, that freaking bas-"

Arcee quickly cut him off. "Jack!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack put the ice pack over his forehead and groaned quietly as his mother was currently driving him back to the Autobot base. "Mom, I don't want to impose, and this would feel like I'd be intruding." He said. "I can deal with Knock Out."

June gave him a stern glance. "Jack, with Knock Out's new form, I'm not taking any chances with your safety. I'll bring you some clothes later tonight, and if the Autobots didn't want you there, I doubt they'd be offering."

"They just don't want to be rude." Jack muttered weakly, but he knew he'd lost the argument. It seemed he'd have to find another way to meet with Knock Out. His head had started to feel better by the time they'd gotten back to the silo, but he wasn't about to go to sleep anytime soon. He took the ice pack with him as the two of them exited the car once his mother drove into the main room.

Arcee was the first one to walk up to him. "How's your head?"

"Getting better." Jack replied. He hoped none of them mentioned that Knock Out had kissed him, as he didn't want his mother to get even more worried. "Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be here?" he questioned Optimus.

The Prime nodded. "You will be safe here, you have my word."

Jack saw the glaring loophole, and he latched onto that as a justification for this deal with the 'Con. "Thanks, I really appreciate this, Optimus."

June nodded. "Yes, thank you for allowing Jack to stay here." She said and hugged Jack. "I'll be back later, I promise." She said and walked back to her car.

Miko bounced up to Jack. "So, did you tell your mom about Knock Out kissing you?"

"He _kissed_ you? Wow, that 'Con has a lot of nerve." Smokescreen said and sounded disbelieving.

Jack flushed, but tried not to think about the feel of Knock Out's lips, even in his delirious state. As much as he loathed Knock Out, the kiss had been nice, but he still hated the 'Con for being a total creeper and the hickey he'd given him. "I guess I'll be taking the couch." He said quietly, but Miko grabbed his wrist and hauled him toward the platform where the television and couch was.

"Come on, where going to take your mind off that 'Con, you get to play the winner." She said as she and Raf turned on one of the racing games.

"Shockingly enough," Jack said sarcastically, "racing doesn't exactly make me think _less_ of Knock Out."

* * *

June finished packing up some of Jack's clothes and put a few of the cleaning products in the bag so he'd remember he still needed to wash up. She made her way down the stairs, but fell back onto the steps when she caught sight of the redheaded man standing in front of the door to the outside. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man smirked. "Do you not remember me? I was the one who so generously offered to give you sheep for Jack."

June's eyes widened in disbelief. "Knock Out?" she questioned warily.

Knock Out smugly crossed his arms. "That's right, now where is my Jack?"

June didn't like the way he referred to her son. "Jack's not here; he's someplace where you can never hurt him."

Though he scowled for a brief moment, Knock Out smirked in amusement. "Do you really think Jack could ever be out of my reach? He's mine when the week is over, I'll make sure of it. Then none of you will be able to interfere anymore."

"Don't you have other Decepticons to bore?" June asked boldly.

Knock Out narrowed his eyes. "I'm growing tired of your insolence; I tolerate you because you're his progenitor, but do not test me." He growled. "I will find Jack; the Autobots cannot keep him away from me forever." He said before his body flitted out of existence.

June's knees felt weak and she let out a relieved sigh that he was gone. She took a moment to calm herself and quickly made her way outside and toward the Autobot base.

* * *

Knock Out's optics came back online and he sat up from his berth. It was difficult to get time to himself, and he'd have a lot of explaining to do if he ever got caught, but he'd still take the time to go out of his way to get to Jack. He'd tried flowers, it hadn't worked, and he'd tried that website's instructions, it _also_ hadn't worked. In fact, the website pretty much had gone in the opposite direction, but the outlines had made so much sense to him.

He was a Decepticon, and the website had given him things his processor could understand. He'd even tried out the weaker sounding things, but even that hadn't worked for him. Jack hadn't even appreciated the tangible form he'd constructed for them when he finally got to claim his prize. He had gone over in his head the backup plan should things ever go screwy, or Jack told the Autobots about their deal. Or of course, if Jack tried to back out of it.

He was in complete agreement with the website on one thing, he was a Decepticon, and they took what they wanted. He wanted Jack, and he was going to _get_ him. No Autobot was going to stand in his way. He just couldn't understand why Jack didn't understand this was his way of trying to court him, a Decepticon would have gotten it; he _thought_ Jack was being hard to get in the beginning sure, but then he realized the boy really _didn't_ seem to get it.

What was he doing wrong here?

Knock Out scowled. _'Nothing, I'm doing nothing wrong, its Jack's fault he doesn't get it.'_ He thought and made his way down the hall to use the terminal in his sickbay which he used to access the human internet for more human things that Jack could like. He had thought the flowers and the poem would work, but things hadn't changed at all. Jack seemed _more_ resistant in fact.

The red mech began to look up other gifts and came across a section which stated something about food. This got him thinking how he could use this. Humans obviously needed to refuel several times a day, so what if he got Jack to eat something he gave to him? That probably wouldn't work out well, as those Autobots were likely now actively trying to keep him away.

Knock Out began to smirk as he remembered there were still two places that the Autobots couldn't go into.

* * *

Jack felt incredibly nervous all morning as he was still thinking about the fact Knock Out went to his home again and tried to find him. His mother could have been seriously hurt if Knock Out didn't think she was important to him. When he saw Knock Out next time, he had to make sure he knew to stay _away_ from his mother from now on. Miko and Raf had been trying to keep his mind off the mech when they saw him, but it was always there in the back of his mind that Knock Out still knew where he went to school and worked.

And Knock Out could now take on a _human_ form. That just brought on a whole bunch of problems and opportunities.

Though Jack was fully aware that he'd been an active participant in smoothing out the details of their bargain, he didn't know the 'Con was willing to go so far to get him. And then there was the undeniable guilt he felt for twisting the truth about what was going on between him and Knock Out, but there was no gently or easy way to say 'I've been meeting up with Knock Out so he can woo me, and then maybe he'll kidnap me.'

From what June relayed to them about what Knock Out said to her, they certainly accepted the implication of him being kidnapped.

After the lunch bell rang, Jack sat down beside Miko and Raf as he didn't feel quite like eating with his stomach in knots. He stared sullenly down at the table as he tried to think of his next move, and caught a flash of red next to him, but he was in no mood to be taunted right now. "Go away, Vince, I'm not in the mood."

There was an odd silence. "_What_ did you just say?"

Jack froze momentarily as he saw both Miko and Raf look fearfully at the person next to him. Slowly, wishing he hadn't even _seen_ him, he too looked over at Knock Out's human form. "Nothing," he lied quickly, "I didn't say anything."

Knock Out narrowed his eyes. "I could play it back for you." He said coldly.

"What are you doing here 'Con?" Miko hissed as her fear seemed to pass and she gripped the fork in her hand tighter.

Jack wasn't sure what would happen if she actually attacked the 'Con, but he didn't want to find out that outcome, so he tried to defuse the situation before it escalated. "Just stay calm, Knock Out can't do anything here, remember? He'd get in just as much trouble if someone saw him try anything."

Knock Out raised a brow and smirked. "That's cute, you think I won't do anything." He said and reached out to grip Jack's shoulder tightly, his expression hardening. "But we both know that's not true. I could really care less about these humans."

"And yet you came here in your human form." Jack pointed out and tried not to grimace from the pain. "Clearly you're still worried about Megatron finding out about this."

Knock Out scowled and shook Jack slightly. "Yet I know none of the Autobots will _tell_ him." he said smirking and in one move, he wrapped his arm around Jack and rested his chin on the top of his head. Raf looked pale and worried while Miko crouched in her seat, fork still gripped tightly in her hand. "Go ahead," he taunted her upon seeing the utensil, "I _dare_ you."

Miko narrowed her eyes. "I took out Hardshell, you wanna press your luck?" she growled.

Knock Out met her glare evenly and tightened his grip around Jack possessively. "Never much liked the Insecticons, always got into scraps with the drones. One less is no big deal to me." He replied.

_'This isn't what I had in mind by 'defuse'.'_ Jack thought and knew _someone_ was going to get hurt in this. "Look, Knock Out, I'm getting kinda hungry; so why don't you just leave and we'll forget this happened?"

Knock Out scoffed. "As if you aren't going to tell the Autobots as soon as possible." He retorted, but there was a gleam in his eyes as he released Jack. "But by all means, you can eat."

Jack warily stood up, but flinched when Knock Out followed. "What are you doing?"

The 'Con looked confused. "I'm following you, isn't it obvious?" he questioned like Jack _should_ have gotten it. "This stage is quite a precarious one as I will not have another human snatching you away from me."

"What stage? We aren't in a relationship!" Jack whispered furiously. "And quit talking like that, it's creepy."

Knock Out grimaced, but he didn't comment as he still continued to follow Jack into the line where the food was being served. Jack saw his puzzlement by the selections, but was in no mood to tell him what they were as he put a carton of fries onto his tray and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water before walking back to his table, Knock Out's steps telling him he was still trailing after him.

Things got confusing though when Knock Out pulled Jack's tray away from him and held up the apple before unceremoniously holding it right against Jack's mouth, who only had a moment to figure out what the 'Con was doing and scowled as he pulled the hand away.

Raf leaned toward Miko and looked confused as well. "What was that?"

"I think it was supposed to be romantic." Miko replied and narrowed her eyes again.

"I can feed myself." Jack said stubbornly as he wretched the apple out of Knock Out's grip. "What is with you?"

"I read it's appropriate for potential mates to feed each other during the coupling stage." Knock Out replied.

Jack felt his eye begin to twitch in irritation. Why did everything Knock Out say have to sound so creepy? "First off; never say 'coupling stage' _again_, and second; I'll let you feed me if you eat this." Jack said holding a fry up to the 'Cons faceplate.

Knock Out looked surprisingly resistant as he pushed Jack's hand away this time. "My holoform will not allow for consumption."

"Well that's certainly useful to blend in." Jack said sarcastically.

The 'Con looked annoyed, and gestured down to his body. "This was made for one purpose, to meet the physical aspects of this relationship."

Jack shouldn't have been so surprised to hear this admittance, as he'd already guessed it, but it still came as very shocking to him all the same. "What makes you think I would have slept with you in the first place?"

"Many have." Knock Out said simply and Jack rolled his eyes.

"You sure they were willing?" he questioned bitterly.

Knock Out scowled at him once more. "Of course they were, you are the only one I've ever had to make this much effort for."

"Well don't I feel special then." Jack said caustically.

"Well you should." Knock Out retorted. Without much prompt, he grabbed the fry out of Jack's hand and plopped it into his mouth. He grabbed the sides of Jack's face and brought their lips together for a long moment before pulling back. "You really should, I'm full of surprises after all." He said quietly and got out of his seat, before he walked toward the hall.

Jack was speechless and he felt something in his mouth. He chewed for a moment before he realized what it was. "He just shoved that fry into my mouth."

Miko's eyes were wide. "I know he's a Decepticon, but…" she trailed off innocently and Jack rolled his eyes.

"What happened to that anger you had?" he asked.

Miko looked at him indignantly. "It's still there." she said insistently.

"Jack," Raf said sheepishly, "Knock Out just kissed you in front of the whole school."

It was at that moment Jack became aware of all the kids looking his way and he slumped down into his chair, his face growing heated. "Great," he muttered sarcastically, "just _great."_

Knock Out was probably laughing at him right now.


End file.
